User talk:Clintang84/Archive1
Farmville Level on User Page Hi Clintang84, Yeah to get that green box with your Level on your User Page you want to use a "template" instead of the text that you have there now, "Leveled up to Level 92". When you go to edit your User Page all you need to do is switch to "source mode" and enter {‎{Userbox/Level | 92}}. To switch to "source mode" when you're editing your User Page take a look at the toolbar at the top of your edit window. You'll see three sections: Text Appearance, Insert, and Controls. The Text appearance section has the buttons to change the text size, bold, italic, etc. The Insert section would be where you insert a picture for example, and the Controls section on the far right has a button labeled "Source". Click that Source button. Now you can replace your text "Leveled up to Level 92" with {‎{Userbox/Level | 92}} That is called a template. Let me know if you have any trouble with the directions I wrote out above and I can try to show you how another way to insert the template while in the regular editing mode. Cheers. Alanfeld 10:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Level Template Hi Alanfeld, I understand the switch to source, instructions were easy to follow thanks However when I paste " {‎{Userbox/Level | 92}} " and save, it just says {‎{Userbox/Level | 92}} ... Is that the exact code that I need to type? Cheers, Clintang84 Hi Clintang84! Hi Clintang84! Oh! I'm just seeing your message now -- but only because I happened to remember to check your user page to see how it went. In the future you should leave messages for a person on "their" page (so the person sees the message) not on "your" page. :-) Anyway -- lol this is pretty funny! -- At first I couldn't for the life of me figure out why that text didn't work for you! ... But now finally I figured out what happened. Those "brackets" are "special characters" to wiki's ... and so when I first typed them out in my message to you ... the whole thing "expanded" into the userbox graphic instead of staying as text! :-O So I had done some research to find out how to get the text to "not expand" so I could put the text in a message to you ... I did that by placing a hidden character in it. But ... in doing so I didn't foresee what was going to happen -- Of course it made sense for you to copy/paste that text ... but for some reason I foresaw you just "typing it in as you saw it". Anyhow ... that's what went wrong. :-) (the hidden character evidently got copied in to your user page so the text didn't appear as a real template). So ... all you need to do ... is erase that text ... and "type it back in manually". (i.e. open-bracket, open-bracket, Userbox, etc.). You're s-o-o close! :-) Write back to me on my user page to let me know how it goes. Cheers! Alanfeld 08:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Success LOL -- Woohoo! The Farmville Level box looks awesome! And yeah looking back I probably would have copy/pasted also if the tables had been turned. Anyway glad you got that working! Hey btw, here is one more "tip" for you -- when you leave a message on a user's page you can type four tildes at the end of the message (pressing shift and hitting the key to the left of the number 1). That way not only do you sign your name but it leaves a link to make it easier for the person to click over to your page to reply if they want. Totally minor but like I said I was in the mood to hand out another "tip" lol. ;-) Alanfeld 16:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Candy Corn I was asking about the Bonus, not how much it takes to Master Candy Corn. Just a simple miss-read, but I thought I'd bring it to you attention. I may be new here, but am a Wiki vet in other Wikis. I was the one who figured out how to add Candy Corn to the Seed page. It was just a missing Category! --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 02:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey DHA Hi Clintang84, How are you? No I'm not Filipino. DHA 14:24, October 29, 2010 (EDT) RE: Megamind / MegaMind Hi Clintang84, no problem on the Megamind / MegaMind, I just thought that the sooner I changed it the easier things would be because otherwise we'd be "stuck" with the second M being capitalized because everyone would need to follow that for consistency. ;-) Hey, btw if you're looking for more Farmville neighbors feel free to add me on Facebook (username is alanfeldman). I spell my first name as "Alan" not "Alen" as you happened to use in your post on my talk page. Hey actually, through the magic of wiki ... I can actually "fix" your spelling of my name! hee hee I think I'll do that now. That's so funny I can change "your note" that you left for me. ;-) Anyway, cheers. Alanfeld 07:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Farmville neighbors Hi Clintang84, yeah no problem on the neighbor front. Do what you can (i.e. if a neighbor of yours drops out you can always add me -- I'll be on your "waiting list" lol). And yeah, that would be really cool to be able to access each others crop bushels just by being Facebook friends. Cheers. Alanfeld 19:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Farmville neighbors LOL yeah I know ... even though I only have a very small number of Farmville neighbors even I have a number of active and inactive Farmville neighbors. Of course for me I "knew" that some would be inactive because I had begged and pleaded with them to become my neighbors so that I could buy the next size plantation LOL. LOL -- this is so funny! -- I noticed that the subject line you used on my talk page had the word "FarmVille" in it so I was going to say that you again capitalized a letter that didn't need to be capitalized ... but now I see that it was me this time that was wrong! LOL For some reason I always thought it was "Farmville" ... but apparently Zynga likes to spell it as "FarmVille". I guess I am just not a fan of putting capital letters "inside" a name LOL. The other interesting thing I noticed was that you used the "neighbours" spelling flavor of the word (as opposed to the American spelling of the word). It's cool to see people from all over the world playing the game. :-) Cheers. Alanfeld 05:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Megamind Neighbor Hey Clintang84, I just wanted to let you know that I removed the phrase "without wilting" from the addition you added to the Megamind Neighbor article -- only because I found out the hard way that crops "mega grown" by that formula really can wither! lol Cheers. Alanfeld 08:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Worst FarmVille Day Oh wow, sorry to hear about your bushel woes. Somehow it's probably my fault LOL. I become your neighbor and then all hell breaks loose LOL. LOL that's funny about the MegaMind / FarmVille spelling thing. LOL, it's all good -- the Mega Wilting was totally fine. In fact the only reason why I got into that situation in the first place was because the Mega Grow really mega grew my black berries and produced a crazy amount of black berry bushels and maxed out my inventory! So the net result was that I got a tremendous amount of black berry bushels. ;-) I'm starting to think that the Mega Grow was actually "Instant Grow" on steroids! Or maybe it was just coincidence that I got so many bushels out of it. All I know is that I had never seen so many bushels produced from harvesting so few crops -- it was totally unexpected and what a sight it was. It was like striking oil or something! There were black berry bushels popping up all over the place! LOL Cheers. Alanfeld 02:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hi, I've just assigned patroller rights to your account. Thanks for all of your great work here! If you are interested in becoming an administrator, feel free to file a request at Project:Requests for Permissions. 01:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, patrollers just have a few extra abilities, link the ability to move files. And you are free to apply for adminship whenever; there is no limit to the number of admins we can have, and in this case, the more the merrier. Thanks again. 02:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You are now an admin :) 14:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Block Framework Feedback Hi Admins, please leave any feedback or requests to view the framework here Clintang84 13:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 :Hi, what exactly are you talking about? We do have a blocking policy at FarmVille Wiki:Blocking policy. 15:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ajraddatz, umm that is kinda what what I was talking about and the framework I created was pretty much the same as that :P ... What a waste of time hehe ... Thanks mate Clintang84 22:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 : Haha,I think I was late to answer. 20:02, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Request :D Requesting for the deletion of these files: >>> File:Thanksgiving Cabin-icon.png >>> File:Big Flamingo Grass-icon.png Reason: Wrong file name :D Thank You! FV Agent007 02:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) They of Mystery Kinda stinks that duscussion/talk pages don't seem to exist and a lot of stuff goes into comments that might should not. For instance on the They of mystery page, under Criticism, there are biased comments reflecting personal opinion, and it lacks citation to support these comments if they are not biased. Also could find no template to flag this area for review. DeVil 17:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ribbon Pics Hey Clintang84, I'm sorry to say that I don't have any ribbons pictures. I know your profile page doesn't look so nice with all the ribbons that are missing their pictures. I'll try to find a source to get them, but not sure if I can make it. Let me see.. Thx DHA 00:35, December 06, 2010 (EST) HAHA I guess I should not have created that new section without checking for the ribbons hehe ... Hey, just by chance, if you did add me, what is your name on FB so I know who it is ... I am not offended if you didn't just wanted to know :D ... Thanks again :D Clintang84 07:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 Merry Christmas Thanks!! Thank you very much for your support on my RfA. :D Happy New Year! Ayopip (Talk) 10:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Featured user *Hey, since I failed last month and forgot to rotate the featured users, you are the featured user for December. Congrats :P 16:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) *HAHA thanks Clintang84 16:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84 *Hi C84! There's a slight change here that I thought of informing you about. I just flipped the names of yours and mine in the Featured User page. The missed rotation was for the month of January not December. Hence, you were supposed to occupy the Featured User for the month of Jan. I just informed Ajraddatz about the matter. Sorry if we caused any confusions to you, if you have any problem please let me know. And enjoy the free Featured User of the month of Jan. ;) Thanks, DHA 15:41, January 03, 2011 Breeding Table Hey Clintang! Do you think that dude is spamming? He did put in spanish words in an english wiki. Plus he edited the whole table so badly. Ayopip (Talk) 04:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ayopip, Hmm not sure about the spamming. It appears that they are relatively new and many first timers (including myself) can be a bit unsure about how to edit properly. You are right though, it was a poor edit. I will review the users contributions further. Clintang84 15:32, January 2, 2011 (AEDST) : :True. Specially to the fact that this wiki mostly uses the Source Code for editing those tables. And it may be a little too difficult for those new users. Ayopip (Talk) 04:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) After reviewing the users contributions they were all done on the Horse Pages and were their first edits so don't think it was spam Clintang84 04:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) FarmVille Chinese Hey! Do you think we shall create pages for the items released in the new Chinese version of FarmVille? Thanks, DHA 17:35 January 02, 2011 (EST) Yay! Thanks for congratulating me... lol I'm so happy I'm a sysop here already. My name color is the same as you guys! I'll be working harder for this wiki, that's for sure. :(Kinda noobish) I've found an anonymous user who has removed content from articles and spammed. I gave him a warning already, so after another warning will that be the time to block him? Ayopip (Talk) 00:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) HAHA nice! ... Binabati kita sa iyong pagkapanalo!!! There is a Blocking Policy - http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:Blocking_policy - I do follow this to a certain extent, but there are other times where I apply my own provided they are within reason ... I particularly despise spam links to other sites Clintang84 -- 01:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Gaah >_< People are spamming excessively these days. They're adding complete nonsense into almost every article. Even though they ARE new, they should know the way they should act here. I mean, why put your rants on the articles if there is already a comment box? :D :/ Ayopip (Talk) 08:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree, adding rants to the articles is not productive and very frustrating ... I see you are putting your Admin Rights to good use with the warnings hehe Clintang84 -- 08:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Is it just me or has the FV wiki removed the delete and edit bar on the comments? Mine's not showing up. Ayopip (Talk) 08:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC) HAHA maybe it's just you HAHA Clintang84 -- 08:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind. Found it only appears in some pages. Is that true? Ayopip (Talk) 09:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Should be all comments ... Clintang84 -- 09:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Anyway, I don't need it that much. :D Ayopip (Talk) 09:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC) More Ribbons Hey! I also added ribbons' pictures for High Roller and Zoologist if you wish to add them to your main profile page. Thanks, DHA 18:30, January 04, 2011 Quack Quack! lol. Are you excited for Duck Ponds as much as I am? I can't contain myself. haha. Want it released already. Ayopip (Talk) 10:56, January 7, 2011 (UTC) HAHA I have not read about it ... Too busy work :( -- Clintang84 -- 11:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Unreleased :D I've found an unreleased yellow duckling and 6 ducks. plus a green house. and a valentines box 2011 with all valentines. plus a cupid castle. check it out: Ayopip (Talk) 09:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Magandang hapon, Yeah I saw them on FarmVille Freak and FarmVille Feed ... Sadly, I am not interested in them. The disappointment of The 2010 Holiday Tree has hit me hard :( ... I am however intrigued about the Green House and hope it can store Orchards :P -- Clintang84 -- 09:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I, sure, am going to need a lot of help.Jacgreen02 02:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC)jacgreen02 Hello in your message you left You reply that you removed my Images then you Added your own Images to RewardVille ? Wouldnt those images that you removed from the Willow Tree That I uploaded be my images that you removed ? Then you took my images then added my images to rewardville page Here is quote from your message to me " Regarding your accusations and my plagiarism, I removed them from the Willow Tree page as they are regarding RewardVille. I then created the page and added my own images which still include the levels required" But anyway I am not trying to argue with you or anyone else on this site . I was trying to give you information regarding the release of Rewardville and the release of the Willow Tree and other Farmville items as pictured and by the links I provided the Users of this site . Would you be so Kind as Admin of this site to point Me in the direction of How to Reporting someone please? Where would I go to get this done ? Thanks in advance 'skittle Here is copy of your message you left me : Hi 'skittles, Regarding your accusations and my plagiarism, I removed them from the Willow Tree page as they are regarding RewardVille. I then created the page and added my own images which still include the levels required If you are unsure how to edit pages or to crop your own images then please Google for assistance. The images that I have added will be removed once the page has been completely edited. If you are not able to provide constructive feedback then do not bother adding comments to the pages that I am editing. I am not here to take your criticism, I am here to ensure that correct and accurate information is added to the Wiki as well as maintaining the aesthetics and structure is universal on all pages. Add?! Could you add me on facebook? Can ya tell me your profile name there? Ayopip (Talk) 12:51, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Mastery Signs ... Hello :) Thank you for your polite message. I completed all of crop masteries in my Farmville game and I wanted to arrange Mastery Sign page in this wiki. :) But I have a question to you. I've added wrong pictures last night but i cannot erase them. How can i erase them? I think that you need Admin rights, what are the pics? I can delete them for you if you wish Clintang84 -- 11:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, OK. Thanks again for your help. :) Below links that i want to delete. [Link 1] [Link 2] [Link 3] [Link 4] [Link 5] All done :D Clintang84 |Talk 00:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logos You can find them in my user page, just at the Subpages section. Click the Home Page Banners hyperlink to get there, or go here: User:Ayopip/WikiLogos. Sure, I'm making the Belted Cow logo right now. Here goes: Ayopip (Talk) 06:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Love it, thanks Ayo! Clintang84 |Talk 07:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey clintang84 Anon 190.70.51.19 That dude has done MUCH to damage this wiki. I've banned him or her for two years and I'll extend it if it's not enough. I'm enraged by whoever this anonymous user is. Ayopip (Talk) 03:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey pare, totally agree! ... Thankfully the bot seemed to fix a few small things but other things we had to change manually which is just annoying ... I blocked for 1 year hehe but 2 years is fine if you are angry enough :P Clintang84 |Talk 03:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Anyway I've reverted all of the edits and the articles are back to normal. Hopefully no one else will attempt to destroy the wiki. Ayopip (Talk) 03:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Clintang! I don't know how to edit but why is Western Longhorn NOT in the box husbandry of those dairy cattle? hi pleeeeeease tell ur user name on facebook i want to neighbour u............ lol... Thanks Klaybo! You've been saving me all the time. Hope you wont get tired of helping me :) because... I am simply defiant :P A jolito 05:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) adding pictures and editing tables Hey Clintang84, I'm wondering how to add pictures in a proper way and how to add pictures to a table. Is there a guide or something on this wiki? sven1980 ---------------------------------------------------- Plural page names for classes or families of animals Hi Clintang, you seem to be one of the most active admins, so I'm writing this here. I have a suggestion that I think would substantially improve the Wiki: create pages with pluralised names for classes of animals, keeping the singular for the specific animal that has that name. So the Cows page would be about all types of cow, but the Cow page would be only about the animal called Cow. At present people are creating so-called disambiguation pages (e.g., Cow (disambiguation)) that more or less have this function but are not in any sense real disambiguation pages. I'd have gone ahead and done this myself but (a) I don't know how (b) it would go against the style manual (which I suggest changing to allow for this, btw) and () it's a loada work. And not just animals, either - IMO the page about trees should be called Trees; Tree would be a redirect as there is no item called Tree. Justlettersandnumbers 13:31, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thank you for the welcome Teun Spaans 07:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I just reverted a few vandalisms from an anon user, maybe we should look into an IP block? http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/User:71.105.167.76 Byeee 04:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Why am I not able to add a page. The preview have no problem but when I click Publish they something and what and I had edited has gone and shows the message from first itself. I am trying to add a page of garden gazebo for the past 5 times. What should i do? Please help me in this problem Star ram pics Hi there, i uploaded 4 pics of my star ram, but for the life of me i cant work out how to edit the sheep patterns page to add the pic, nor can i figure out how to delete the 3 teeny tiny ones that are useless to the page, can you plz help? :Don't forget to sign your comments. I saw this request, and cropped and renamed the image to [[:File:Yellow Yellow Star Ram-icon.png]]. It still needs a better image & more accurate name. I left further instructions on User_talk:Rizsa5. Please, let me know if my instructions are unclear. --Vandraedha 10:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Edited your comment. Hey, this is just to let you know I edited your comment on the page Fairy Tale Event. I put the around the comment so that it wouldn't try to call a template. Make sure that when you're explaining code, you use either the or , you can also replace the < > with the HTML/XML code (e.g.- < and > for < and > signs) or you may accidentally call unwanted code. --Vandraedha 13:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem, was probably half asleep/frustrated :P when writing Clintang84 |Talk 11:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Sorry for the late reply. I'm not sure if a vandal did it as I cannot edit your userpage. It only shows up as an error for me. Has anyone accessed your computer instead? Because that probably is the reason why. I'll do my best and try to-re code. Re: Help Sorry for the late reply. I'm not sure if a vandal did it as I cannot edit your userpage. It only shows up as an error for me. Has anyone accessed your computer instead? Because that probably is the reason why. I'll do my best and try to-re code. Ayopip | Talk 00:37, April 28, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, I have been working anyway ... Just my wife, she has plenty of reasons (I spend too much time playing FarmVille hehe) but she wouldn't know how to do it I can re-code, was just being lazy hehe Thanks :D Clintang84 |Talk 11:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Gagaville Event Hi, I noticed you were one of the editors for the GagaVille Event. Do you know what the rewards were for the 10th day? Thank you. ₩indrazor 20:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) funcionmusic@hotmail.com vaca ??? Clintang84 |Talk 01:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am not that skilled with pictures. The page banners are simple but i bet i could thing of doing the advanced page banned thing... It is kinda better. Have you heard of the wikia .css to add like Example: on Community Central the wikia staff have @wikia on there comments. Also i updated the Template. Looking For Assistance for Empires & Allies Wiki Hello, I would like to ask you how it is you get all the clean images/icons from the Farmville game files? I'm trying to do the same thing for Empires & Allies and have been searching Google diligently but have not been able to figure out how to do it. I'd be grateful if you could point me in the right direction so I can figure this out and create as comprehensive a wiki for Zynga's newest game as you and the rest of the community have created here. Thank you for your time. Talk page reply notice This is a courtesy notice to let you know that I replied to you on my talk page. Please feel free to delete this message after you read it. --Vandraedha 01:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Apology I didn't assume that you were trying to be rude. My apologies if I seemed harsh in my response. I am usually better at keeping my conversations reasonably polite. I let my guard down and slipped up. Sarcasm and irony are both weaknesses of mine that I try very hard to avoid when communicating with others on the net (I keep remembering that text has no intonation or body language to help you determine meaning after it's too late). Once again I apologize for my comment being more brusque than it should have been. --Vandraedha 02:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) hi, would u mind pls advice me which ewe to be breed with the stripe ram to get the tiger stripe sheep, as i tried several times and i don't have time to complete tis target and i don't have enough farm cash to skip it ? Wikia Contributor Spam Hi, I noticed there is a Wikia contributor who has been leaving useless/spam comments on alot of the pages over the last few hours.(look at Recent Wikia Activity to see what I mean) I think this person should be blocked from commenting/editing because their comments are very annoying, useless, spam and make no sense. So since you are an admin, could you please consider blocking them(if you consider it spam) If not could you at least delete their comments because it is not neccesary to have those comments all over the Wiki I don't think. Thank you and have a nice day :) Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 18:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for reverting your block, I see why you made it now. Stupid spambots.... By the way, if you can't find the comment, you can go to Special:Nuke/IPaddress to delete the comment(s) that way. 02:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good to see you again :) Hahaha thanks Clintang! :) I'm great! Busy with studies though! Can I apply as resident Graphics Artist then? haha. I really can't have enough time for editing articles but maybe I can do with the images. :D Thanks and hope all is well with you also. Ayopip | Talk 04:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ... No, I'm not a bot :P 08:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Schooled Ewe Hi I just wanted to let you know the Sheep link worked :D FINALLY!! Thank you so much for redeeming it for me. Have a nice day :) BTW, could you tell me how to add that little icon next to your username when you sign it? I've seen on some talk pages some people have little icons of animals next to their name. How do you do that? Thanks. Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 05:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) HAHA you didn't trust me did you? ... You think that I got to Level 123 without knowing some tricks? :P Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 |Talk Make that your signature: Special:Preferences#Signature Clintang84 |Talk 11:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) how can i add a photo to the page. Please help me